ChrisxLindsay: OneShot
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: One of their late night meetings, secluded from the world around them, but outside troubles still manage to hurt


Chris and Lindsay OneShot

It was late at night under the cascading stars. The night wind was brisk, but the air itself was close to boiling. But still, I sat waiting in that clearing, in the heart of the forest, for her to come.

Unnatural was a thought that floated by as my perfect eyes scanned the thick foliage of the forest. But it was anything but unnatural. In fact, this would be considered pefectly natural. I was the hottest guy in Canada (yes, hotter than Justin), possibly the whole of North America, and she was the hottest girl on the Island. For some reason though, I hated the word "hot" for her. She wasn't hot, she was beautiful and innocent. I guess that's what made things so wrong.

It wasn't like I loved her or anything, and I never did anything with her that I would regret later in maybe nine months. I guess she kept me occupied, although I knew that wasn't the case. Actually, I harbored a great deal of emotion towards her- like I would really admit THAT aloud.

I don't know though. Surely is wasn't JUST her looks that drew me to her, her personality was actually great. She was sweet and charming, but oh so naive, which-like I said before-made it all the more wrong. Not to mention that age gap. I mean I was still young, but she wasn't even legal! But every time I'd look into her baby blue, always quesionable eyes, my worries would always vanish. Actually, that makes me worry more.

"Chip! Chip, are you around here?" her sweet voice called out. She knew my name, we went over it a couple times for her to remember, but she always took the oppertunity to pull my leg for her own amusement.

My beautiful blonde secret partner came running onto the clearing. Her eyes sparkled just like the stars overhead as she saw me. Waving, she skipped over to me, and fell down in my arms.

"Took you long enough." I said, running my fingers through hers.

"Oh, well Heather had me rearrange her make-up purse in ABC order, and I was like 'I'm sooo not doing that!' but she said it's what BFFLs do for each other, so since we're BFFls, I did." she replied in her usual chipper tone. I saw through her facade though, she wasn't happy at all. And like usual, it would show in 3..2...1...

"Oh Chris, I can't stand her! Lindsay cried. "I never had a BFFL treat me so horribly! And I try and try to stick up with her bit she's just a...a bitch!"

Lindsay wasn't one to swear, so I just frowned and clasped her close to my chest as she sobbed. This was supposed to be our reserved time, the only time we could be together, and that manipulative Heather had to ruin that too. But this had been recently repetitive, having Lindsay say something nice about Heather and then fume about her. I'd ask her why she was still "friends" with her, and she's always reply with that same tearful smile "If I'm not, then no one else would be." She was too nice for her own good.

The only way I could her her to stick up for herself would be have her get voted off, but i didn't have the heart to vote my own girl off. Lindsay deserved to win, she was a crowd favorite and kept TDI alive. Her blind friendship with Heather had the ratings go up, but I wasn't that sick as to keep their "friendship" alice for my own pay, despite how many people would beg to differ.

"Hey," I lifted her chin. "Cheer up."

"I'm soo sorry." She sniffed out an apology. She took her hands back and held them out in front of her to try and calm herself, although only I knew the perfect cure.

Gently, I pulled her soft lips to mine to stop her vehemant chatter, trying to kiss her as innocently as I could, resisting all the catagories of temptation to go any further. When i retreated from the kiss, I was looking into her powder blue eyes, that were-once again-twinkling like the stars.

"Aw, you always know the right things to say." she said, smiling happily, just as she had been when she greeted me.

And although I technically never even said a word of comfort after her apology, I didn't protest becuase I understood Lindsay, perhaps I even loved her.

But shh! No one has to know.

**K/M: Wow, can you believe that? This thing took up 8 pages in my copybook and is only 762 words long. Well, please review! Unless you want to rant about how much you hate this pairing, then please don't waste my time ^^**


End file.
